Running to his arms
by Zoey Seraphine Bates
Summary: Brennan ends up with Booth after a date with another man.


Brennan was lying in his arms. They had just had sex. Brennan wanted to run. She didn't want to be in _his_ arms. She wanted to be in someone else's arms. There was only one guy she wanted to be with. She had thought being with this man would make her yearn for him less, but it did nothing. She wanted to drive over to Booth's house and let him make love to her. She wanted Booth to kiss her lips, and she wanted to be in his arms.

His bed was unfamiliar, and she informed him that she was going home shortly. She got dressed and left. She drove to Angela's house on second thought. Angela would understand what she was feeling.

"Angela," Brennan said when she opened the door.

"Bren! Why are you here so late?"

"I just left from my date."

"How was it?"

"We had sex."

"Then why are you standing here on my doorstep?"

"Afterwards I was lying in his arms and I wanted to be with somebody else more…"

"Who?"

Brennan sighed, "Booth."

"Why don't you tell him Bren?"

"I don't know…he's the only arms I ever want around me. He's the only guy I ever want to come home to."

"If you don't tell him I will."

"I'm just going to go over and see Booth. I'll see you tomorrow Ang."

"Okay, sweetie."

Booth heard a knock on his door. He groaned in his bed and rolled over to look at his clock. 1:30 in the morning. Who would be here at this time? He answered the door to find Bones. "What's wrong Bones?"

"I just have a lot on my mind…and a lot I want to tell you."

"Come on in Bones."

She walked into his house and sat down on his couch. He sat down beside her. "I had a date tonight."

"I'm aware." Jealousy was evident in his voice.

"We had sex."

"Did you just come over to talk about your sex life?"

"No……" She looked hurt, and he automatically felt bad.

He put his arm around her, "Hey Bones. I'm sorry. Tell me what you want to tell me."

"I was lying in his arms…"

"And?"

"And I wanted to be with somebody else."

"Who?"

"I actually wanted to be with you…"

There was silence for a few minutes. "Do you know why I've stopped dating people?"

"No…tell me."

"There's only one girl I want to be with."

"Who?" Her heart fell. There was no way he'd want to be with her.

"Well, she's sitting on my couch right now." Their eyes met. Brennan's were full of a fear that was mirrored in Booth's. "Bones…" His voice was tentative.

"Yeah?"

"I want to kiss you, but I know it wouldn't be right. Go home before I lose control and take you right here."

"What makes you think I'd mind?" she whispered seductively in his ear. Booth moaned softly.

"I can't…we're partners."

"Kiss me Booth."

"Stop. You giving me permission makes it harder to do the right thing."

"Kiss me Booth. That's what I want." He slowly lowered his lips down to hers. He kissed her gently. She turned it into a more passionate kiss. Pretty soon he started unbuttoning her blouse, and slid it off, and bared everything except what her camisole covered. He grabbed her shoulders, and she reveled in how warm and calloused his hands were. He loved how cool and small her shoulders were.

He pushed her away gently, but with force. "Bones, Bones, Bones…" he whispered out of breath. "We can't do this. We're partners."

"Booth…" she groaned, "we can't keep pretending we don't want each other."

"I don't want to risk our partnership," he said, "My worst fear is that one day I'll be out of your life for good. Our partnership is a guarantee. A relationship isn't."

"Can't we give it a chance?"

"I guess we could try…" he agreed tentatively.

"Booth…"

"Yeah?"

"Will you hold me?" Her voice sounded like she was afraid to ask him. Like he'd deny her what she wanted.

His only response was to open up his arms and let her lean against his chest. After a few minutes, he realized neither of them was comfortable. He delicately picked her up and stretched out so that they were both lying down on the couch. She was warm and fell asleep quickly. He had trouble sleeping. Eventually, he gave up on sleep and decided to just be her protector while she was fast asleep. There were no dangers for him to protect her from, but it made him feel important.

Soon, he realized she was talking in her sleep. He listened closely to hear the words. "Booth…" she sighed in her sleep, and for a minute he thought that she had woken. Then, she said it again, "Booth…"

The way she said his name sent shivers down his spine. He couldn't believe that she dreamed of him. Then he realized she was having a good dream with him in it. His heart soared. She woke up a few minutes later. "This couch is so uncomfortable…" she muttered.

"C'mon baby…" he whispered as he picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. He laid her in his bed.

"Seeley…"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her. "Anytime, Bones. Anytime."

It wasn't long and they were both asleep, in the warm safety of the other's arms.

______________________________________________________________________________


End file.
